Hogwarts Reads in Remebrance
by Musically-Chan
Summary: When Umbridge calls everyone down to the Great Hall to 'show' everyone that Harry is a liar with a list of people who died to prove that, Voldemort is dead. everyone is forced to go through their losses a second time, as well as find out about new losses in the Second Wizarding War. Find out how Harry and everyone else reacts to my version of 'Reading in Remembrance'.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: I've seen this type of thing around and decided to give a go at it. This takes place in Harry's 5th year before the Umbridge caught the DA.**

 **Disclaimer: Unless J.K Rowling decides to sell me the rights to Harry Potter...I'm just a fangirl writing Fanfiction...le sigh.**

Harry Potters day was going terrible..and it was clear to him why.

The answer?

It was a Saturday. The only day that even matched up to the hell that was Saturday was Monday, and even it was better, if only by a little. Things always went wrong on Saturdays, though they also went wrong on Mondays, just not as much.

So far today, Harry had been accused of murdering Cedric...again (by Smith...thanks a lot by the way), called an attention seeking liar (Umbitch..umm I mean Umbridge) given another month of detentions for telling the truth, or in the toads opinion, telling 'lies'. And now the before mentioned toad had called a school wide meeting in the Great Hall to, reveal what she proclaimed was "proof of the truth"...great.

As he walked through the doors to the Great Hall, he saw all of the House tables had already been mostly filled up and the members of the Order were here as well, with Sirius in Snuffles form. Harry gave a nod to them in recognition and greeting. Harry glanced up to the head table and saw that, Dumbledore _still_ wasn't looking at him, Umbitc...um...bridge was smiling that sickly sweet smile that you would see adults smiling at a young child that said that magic was real...well at least if they were muggle and didn't believe in magic. And let me tell you, it was really starting to get on Harry's nerves. The rest of the teachers were looking at him in a sympathetic manner. (Except for Snape of course)

"As you can see, this book states, **The Truth and In Remembrance**. I was told that this book will tell us the truth about what a _certain_ student has been spreading lies about through story." The Toad stated, looking pointedly at Harry.

"Well, in that case Dolores," Dumbledore began, "I suppose that we should read, should we not?"

"Of course, _headmaster_ ," the Toad said in her sickening girlish manner, "Who would like to read?"

.

.

.

No one raised their hand.

.

.

.

After a couple of minutes of silence, McGonagall finally seemed to have had enough of the way that the pink thing was looking at her as if she was supposed to raise her hand or punish her students for not raising their's.

"I'll read Dolores." The Head of Gryffindor ground out with barely concealed hatred

"Excellent" Was the sickening reply she received as the book was passed over to her.

 **"In Remembrance of the First Victims."** McGonagall began.

 ** _...In Remembrance of Gideon and Fabian Prewett..._**

At this Molly burst into tears and Arthur started consoling her.

 ** _...some of the greatest Pranksters in Hogwarts history with their partners in crime, the Marauders. For the few years they were in school together..._**

This made Remus gain a look of nostalgia and a small smile, while Snuffles gained what could only be described as a dog-like grin.

 _ **...and had some freakin' awesome nephews...**_

"YOU BET!" Was the cry heard from the Weasley Boys. While Ginny pouted at not being mentioned.

 _ **...and niece...**_

"Much better." She said as everyone laughed at her expense, at least most people did.

 _ **...and died fighting in the Order like so many others...**_

Molly, having calmed a little, burst into a fresh round of tears.

"That's all in the Remembrance for the 2," McGonagall said, "The next chapter is **The Fall of The Prewett Twins.** Who wants to read?" She asked.

 **(A/N: I realize that the Prewett twins were probably not the first victims of the war, but those were the ones I had the information to do first. Please correct me if I got anything incorrect in Grammar or anything else. Next Chappie is the Prewett twins death as obvious as that is. Also, I almost deleted this whole chapter because of my computer.)**


	2. Sorry

Soooooo. I have not updated **_any_** of my stories on any sites and. To be honest I'm losing hope that anyone really wants to read them. So unfortunately. All my stories are on hiatus unless at least 3 people ask me to continue a particular story.

Sorry.

Musically- Chan


	3. The Fall of the Prewett Twins

**_A/N: First off I want to thank you guys all for your support and tell you guys that this story WILL be continued 2nd to tell you that unfortunately my phone has drowned and that, while it still turns on and works. The battery drains super fast. So now I only have the laptop and my kindle. The laptop is usually in usage by the rest of the family all day (read as hogged by them all day) and my kindle goes weird when I try to type updates. As such, right now I am using my kindle which just tried to autocorrect usage by as imagery. *carpal*...Autocorrect thinks that facepalm is carpal...Wtf. Anyway, on with the chapter._**

"I will." Pomona Sprout (Professor Sprout) volunteered.

 **"FABIAN, THE DEATH NIBBLERS ARE CATCHING UP WITH US!" Gideon Prewett called up to his twin.**

A bit of the tension defused at the Prewett Twins Nickname for the Death Eaters. Although not by much it was still something right?

 **"I KINDA OF NOTICED WHEN THEY TRIED TO KILL US A FEW MINUTES AGO!" Fabian replied. The two had been on their way through the village of Ottery St. Chapel as they tried to** **make it to their sister Molly's house to see their nephews and niece. William**

"OI!" Yelled a very put out Bill Weasley at the use of his full name. Tonks just snorted in slight amusement, "Now you know how I feel."

 **(Who preferred to be called Bill),**

There was a nod of approval from said person and many snorts of amusement around the hall.

 **Charlie, Percy,**

The Children of the Weasley Clan (Bar Percy of course) Snarled as they heard their brothers name.

 **and the two 3 year old twins, Fred and George, (Who the Prewett's were willing to bet a hundred gallons that the two would become pranksters like themselves,) as well as the two youngest of the Weasley Clan, Ron, and Ginny, (The first girl in years to be born to the Weasley Clan.) Molly's House was protected under anti-porkey, and apparation wards, even flooing in and out was hard unless you had the explicit permission of Molly or Arthur or Dumbledore. And as such was fairly safe. The plan was to head to Molly's house see their niece and nephews, talk to their sister for a little then go to the Apparation point and apparate to the Order Meeting. Of Course, it didn't exactly happen that way. They were half-way into the village when they noticed that there was multiple shadows following them, then when a bunch of _reductos_ came flying at them, they took the hint and started running seconds before and _AK_ was shot at the spot that they had been standing at.**

The sobbing from earlier increased, as Molly heard that.

 **This led to the twins current situation with** **Fabian** **running in the front and** **Gideon** **right behind him. They were so close, just a few more feet...**

This just led to Molly sobbing even harder at the thought of her brothers being so close and yet just far enough that their lives were ended.

 **It was to late, the Death Eaters had surrounded them there were about 6 surrounding them.**

 **"Really?" Fabian asked.**

 **"Pathetic," Gideon continued.**

 **"Having to"**

 **"Have 6"**

 **"Against"**

 **"Just the 2 of us." The twins finished together.**

The Great Hall was filled with laughter at how, even though they were about to die, they made fun of the Death Eaters.

 **"Maybe," One of the Death Eaters replied, the twins were unable to tell who it was because of the masks and robes hiding them, "But at least we will still be alive after this."**

 **The twins took this as a challenge and, after exchanging a look, replied together, "Not if we have anything to say about it." And, together, drew their wands, by now they were forced to stand back to back. They Weren't going down without a fight. and they shouted " _Stupfy, Reducto, Expeliarmus, Petrificus totalus, Protego._ " In quick succession.**

 **2 of the Death Eaters were caught by surprise, but the other 4 quickly threw up a _protego_. Following that, the Death Eaters used increasingly Dark spells while the twins had to resort to dodging and defending, while throwing an offensive spell in here and there. In the end the Death Eaters no longer cared where their spells went as long as they got the twins in the end, so the twins sheilds were often angled in a way that the spells, curses, and hexes would rebound back on the caster. The twins were calling the Order for help, over and over, calling for back up. But it was no use, Dumbledore would later say, they just weren't _priority_. (It didn't matter that more than half of the Order were fighting trying to get to the twins, Dumbledore kept them where they were, he argued that it was a trap to draw them out and that the twins would just have to try their best.) **

Molly was crying harder than ever now at the memories of that night and how Arthur had come back and told her the news that her little brothers were dead and that no one was able to help them. How, though she wished it weren't, it was probably true that, as soon as the rest of the order went to help them, they would be jumped and they would all be killed.

 **Eventually** **the twins found themselves in a barbershop with only 2 Death Eaters left. The Death Eater on the right stepped forward and sent an _AK_ at Fabian who dove behind a mirror, reflecting the spell back to the caster, killing them and causing the mirror to explode, there was only 1 Death Eater left but both the twins were injured to the point where it was hard to move, the exploding mirror didn't really help much either, as now glass was embedded into the twins, the last Death Eater had 1 piece of glass embedded into their left arm, which unfortunately was _not_ their wand arm, was much better off then the twins.**

 **The Death Eater saw this and told them in a scolding tone, "Playtime's over little children, _Avada Kadavra._ " Effectively killing both of them, as they had, in an attempt to find comfort in what was most likely to be their last moments, engulfed each other in a hug, saying their final goodbyes.**

Many people burst into tears at that point. No one had known the full story, just that the 2 had died fighting Death Eaters and had been found dead in the barber shop by Arthur, hugging each other with open, glassy eyes. Dead. Each grievously injured. Killed after taking down 5 death Eaters before being killed by the last 1. No one was anywhere near enough to get to them in time anyway, Molly didn't know that they were coming and their injuries were so great that they would have died anyway just a few minutes after they did, even if they somehow managed to take out the last Death Eater.

"Who wants to read next?" Professor Sprout asked with tears in her eyes. She had always liked the Prewett twins, and the same held for their nephew the Weasley twins. Both sets of twins always put smiles on peoples faces and made people laugh in the times of war.

 _ **A/N : There you guys go a 1k and 250 word chapter, that took me like 3 days to type cause of chores computer hoggers and people taking away my kindle. anyways , here is the fall of the prewett twins also, dont ecpect the next chapter for a while cause of the reasons listed above. Bye**_


	4. The 3rd now falls

**A/N : Cassiopeia Potter-Black, am I seriously that predictable? I mean honestly, here I thought that I was being all smart and secretive, and then you go and figure out who the chapter is about, I mean come on! Lol, you are currently the source of my pain.**

"I will Pomona," was the answer coming from, surprisingly Severus Snape, otherwise known as the Dungeon Bat, or, during rare times, as Professor Snape.

 **"In remembrance to the Black fiance"** Severus began, immediately regretting his decision to read about the mutt's fiance, even if he hadn't known at the time.

 _ **...In remembrance to Marlene McKinnion...**_

 _ **...who never seemed to stop shining, not even as she died...**_

 _ **...In remembrance to the**_

Snape suddenly stopped and, for the first time in his life, felt, _almost_ , felt pity to the mutt, but still continued to read the chapter

 ** _...to the person who understood that there was more than just The Black Heir or the wayward Black, or the Marauder Padfoot, or even someone to pity because of all the abuse that was piled on, because the other Marauders sometimes just didn't catch on enough..._**

There were gasps here from the people who had thought that Sirius was beloved and dotted on upon which was why he had betrayed James and Lily. Snape though, still couldn't help but to compare the mutt's life with his own and then thought viciously, _It's not even the mutt's chapter or really about him and he still manages to ruin my life, as if it isn't bad enough that he lives at headquarters and I have to see him every meeting._

 ** _...To the girl who could bring light to dark, though no one ever said that Hufflepuffs couldn't be brave to..._**

All of the Hufflepuffs nodded in affirmation

 ** _...To the girl murdered days before her wedding day and will be missed dreadfully..._**

At this most of the hall couldn't help but to gasp, being killed just days before your wedding, and not to mention her Fiance, he must have been devastated.

 **A/N : Soooooo yay, there it is. I wanted to give Snape Humane moments, however I wan't sure how to go about it so I hope I did good. Also, I looked but I couldn't find out what house Marlene was in, though the popular opinion is that she was a Gryffindor, however I can see her as a Hufflepuff to. The other thing I have to say is that, yes I made Sirius Marley's fiance, HOWEVER they are not the only pair I see together, I am also a Wolfstar shipper and a few others, I just think that this would fit the story better. Next Chappie might not be up for a while, but hang in there.**

 **Au Reviour - _Kaiya_**


	5. The Inferno of Death

**Cassiopeia Potter-Black: Well then, I guess I'll just have to go a bit more drastic then won't I? I SHALL MAKE THIS SO HARD TO GUESS THAT...ummmmm...yeah, I lost it there, but I will be more unpredictable then the rest of them. I will say this though I feel like there should be a scene sometime soon where Umbridge gets bloody well ruined/humiliated or heck even a punch or 2. *Bows down to the queen of smug and sarcasticness* (Sarcasticness is now a word according to the author of the current fanfiction and we have not been able to find her and question her why she thought it was a good idea to come up with that word.)**

 **Anyways...*Looks around* On with the chapter, before they find me. *Sneaks off like a ninja***

"Who is reading next" came the drawl from Snape who was trying very hard to hide any and all emotion from his face as well as his mind itself, He couldn't, wouldn't feel pity for the mutt, and he wouldn't remember his own childhood, he refused to so, like he had been doing for years now, he shoved all of it into a corner in the back of his mind that was shaped as an old rickety house that was a street down from a park with a swing set.

Only 1-no 2 hands went up.

"We" Started Fred

"Will" George continued

"Professor" The 2 finished together.

 **The Prison of Fire**

 **Marlene McKinnon was having a pretty great day so far. She had gotten almost everything planned for her wedding in exactly 3 days to Sirius Black, she had picked out bridesmaids, her Maid of honor, a flower girl and a ring bearer, and Sirius had chosen his Best Man and his groomsman.**

Most of the girls squealed at this, and then they remembered that if she had a chapter that means that she dies.

 **Marlene had said goodbye to Sirius earlier in the morning when he had gone of to work, he was an Auror and they would see each other again at the Order of the Phoenix**

Most of the students filed that information into the back of their heads, after all, 2 of the chapters now had mentioned this Order of the Phoenix.

 **meeting later that night. With that in mind she fell into a restful sleep. A few hours later she was awoken by a smell of smoke that felt like it was choking her and a searing heat that felt like it was burning her skin off. Then she realized. _It was going to burn her skin off,_**

There were many shudders of realization at what was happening.

 **She sprung into action. Grabbing her wand and yelling out _Aguamenti_ , trying to put out the flames, but nothing worked the flames were still going, closing in on her she realized in horror that this was _fiendfyre_ , it couldn't be put out like how she was trying to, she cried out in desperation, trying to remember how to put it out, if you even could put it out, the smoke was choking her airways, she was starting to see black the heat was unbearable, it was burning, searing her skin, outside, distantly, through her own screams of agony and the crackling of the flame, she could hear someone screaming her name, her brain was clouded in the fog of agony as she thought briefly _Siri?_ and in the back of her mind she noticed that the fire was starting to get really cold, unbearable cold, before everything went black as the smoke filled her airways and the flames licked at her skin, hair, clothes, everything.**

There was complete silence throughout the whole paragraph and when the chapter was finally over, a first year let out a choked sob and burst into tears, many others following her example.

One of the twins (George) swallowed thickly before asking, "Who's next?"

 **A/N : So how'd you guys like my description? To explain a little at why the fire was so cold at the end is that when something gets to a certain heat, your nerves can't take it anymore and it feels cold. Anywho, see ya.**


End file.
